


Waste It On Me

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Just a short fic inspired by Waste It On Me by BTS, Steve Aoki for a NaLu playlist @dabneelandheartfilibruh (a server on Discord I'm in) so I hope you all like it! You can check out the song with lyrics here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WP7duqy60h8





	Waste It On Me

Just as Natsu gets home from a long day of work and tosses his keys on the table, his phone buzzes. Pulling the device from his pocket, he sees the familiar image of a smiling blonde looking back at him telling him it was Lucy calling. With a smile, he answers the phone without a second thought.

“Yo, Luce! What’s up?” he greets her but what follows isn’t her usual cheery voice greeting him back. He hears sniffling and sobbing coming from the other end.

“N-Natsu?” Lucy’s voice cracks as she talks between sobs.

“Lucy, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asks alert, worried. It was very rare for her to cry like this, but part of Natsu knew what it had to be about.

“He… I… “ she stumbles over her words trying to think straight through the tears. Lucy takes a shaky, deep breath and asks in a soft, timid voice, “Can I come over?”

Natsu sighs. I can’t believe he did this to her. Natsu thinks to himself, angry that another one had to hurt her like this for him to pick up the pieces Lucy is left in. “Of course. My door is always open to you, Luce, you know that. Do you want me to pick you up instead?”

“No,” she sniffles, “I’ll be there soon. Bye.”

“See you soon.” He clicks off his phone and sets it on the counter as he heads to the freezer making sure he had ice cream for her later. Seeing a tub of cookie dough ice cream right next to a tub of rocky road, he closes the freezer door satisfied.

It wasn’t long after he heard a soft knock on the door. He walks back to the door and opens it seeing Lucy stand there nervously playing at a strand of hair barely glancing up at him. Without a single word between them, Natsu moves aside allowing Lucy in as she shuffles across the threshold and heads straight for the couch. She sits at the end pulling her legs up and curls into the arm of the couch waiting for Natsu to join her. It was her usual spot, her routine when it got like this with whatever guy she was previously with. Natsu sits on the other wide of her resting one arm on the backside of the couch as she readjusts to lean on him, instead. He holds her close rubbing her back as they sit there quietly for several minutes.

“Lucy, talk to me.” Natsu finally says breaking the silence.

Lucy buries her face into his side not wanting to talk about another failed boyfriend of hers. Natsu was the only one she could ever turn to in times like this, but now she almost didn’t want to face him. She mumbles something, her voice buried into the fabric of his shirt.

“Luce, I can’t hear you.” Natsu tells her as he tries removing her from his side to uncover her face. She sits up just a little, but her gaze doesn’t meet his as she starts picking at the seam of his shirt.

I’m done,” she whispers softly, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

Natsu looks at her concerned. Sure, she’s had a few bad apples in her dating life, but never had she come out looking as dejected as she did just then. “What do you mean?”

Lucy sighs as she curls against Natsu again, leaving her face uncovered so he can hear. “I’m done trying to find love. What’s the point anymore? All I do is get hurt..” she explains sadly. “It’s just a waste of time.”

Natsu grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. His eyes serious and fiercely burning into hers. “No.” his voice firm, almost demanding. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Natsu, I’m tired of getting hurt! Do you know what that’s like?” Lucy tries to pull away from Natsu, irritated and not wanting to talk about it but he wouldn’t let go.

“Yes. I do,” his voice quiet as he answers, “but that’s not a good enough reason to give up on love. Is it really such a waste of time to love someone?” His eyes never leaving hers, softening just like his voice. Lucy meets his gaze, not backing down.

“Yes. If it means getting hurt, then yes, love is just a waste of my time.”

Natsu’s hand moves from holding her chin to gently cupping her cheek. “Then waste it on me.”

Her eyes shine at him, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. “Natsu… what are you even saying? We…” she searches for the right words, flustered at his implication. “That’s not who we are. We can’t…”

“Why not, Luce?” he asks keeping his voice low while letting his hand softly caress her golden locks. She leans into his touch as she closes her eyes, taking a shaky deep breath.

“I can’t lose you…” she breathes, tears slipping through her closed lids. “Not you..”

Natsu brushes the tears away from her cheek and brings her close. His lips graze against hers in a tender kiss. When she doesn’t pull away, he leans in closer deepening the kiss. Her lips soft against his, melding together perfectly. His hand cradling her head as he feels hers grip his shirt. Slowly, Natsu pulls away breaking the kiss but letting their foreheads rest against each other.

“Lucy… you could never lose me. Don’t you think there’s a reason none of our previous relationships ever worked out? Give us a chance.” Natsu waits for Lucy’s reply, both of them not moving from their position. “Waste your love on me, Luce. I’ll always be here for you.”

Lucy smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. “I already do love you… Natsu,” her reply finally comes. Natsu smiles with a light chuckle and pulls her closer onto his lap as they sit there holding each other.


End file.
